


Hold That Thought: Destiel Version

by acklesbbykate



Series: Inspired By Songs [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Based on a song, Cas Has Been Gone, Coming Untouched, Cover Art, Dean Missed Him, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Gratuitous Smut, I Need New Panties Now, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Omega Dean Winchester, Phone Sex, Short One Shot, Texting, This Was Arousing To Write, You Will Too, You're Welcome, not gonna lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acklesbbykate/pseuds/acklesbbykate
Summary: ~Cas’s voice got impossibly deeper, and Dean followed his husband’s directions to the letter, closing his eyes and imaging their bedroom dark save for the flicker from the candles on the nightstands and dresser. He could see clearly in his mind the way the light emphasized the shadows between Cas’s shoulder blades, along his waste. He could see the way his husbands big, strong hands reached for him. He could feel when they gripped his face and brought their lips together in a deep, passionate kiss.~Dean sends a naughty picture to his Alpha, but he didn't expect Cas to call him, and he certainly didn't expect Cas to bring him to orgasm with nothing but that butter on gravel voice...Can you see it? Feel it?Boy, are you there yet?Now hold that thought.*I am posting 2 versions: Dean/Cas and Dean/Reader*





	Hold That Thought: Destiel Version

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Hold That Thought, by Chuck Wicks  
> [Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8__ZMFtK4dQ)

6:12 PM JAN 1, 2018  
MSG RECEIVED FROM  
**My Omega Husband**  
_i miss u_

6:13 PM JAN 1, 2018  
MSG RECEIVED FROM  
**my sxy alpha**  
_I miss you, as well, Dean._

6:14 PM JAN 1, 2018  
MSG RECEIVED FROM  
**My Omega Husband**  
_uve been gone 2 long_

6:15 PM JAN 1, 2018  
MSG RECEIVED FROM  
**my sxy alpha**  
_I know, sweetheart._

6:16 PM JAN 1, 2018  
MSG RECEIVED FROM  
**my sxy alpha**  
_I am on my way home, now._

6:17 PM JAN 1, 2018  
MSG RECEIVED FROM  
**My Omega Husband**  
_hurry alpha_

6:18 PM JAN 1, 2018  
MSG RECEIVED FROM  
**My Omega Husband**  
_[IMAGE ATTACHED]_  
_sum1 else misses u 2_

6:19 PM JAN 1, 2018  
CALL INCOMING FROM  
**my sxy alpha**

Dean grinned and clicked the little green ‘answer call’ icon, followed by the ‘speaker’ button. “Hey, babe.”

“Hello, Dean.” Dean shivered at the growl in Cas’s tone. That voice was always sexy, but now it bypassed sexy and went straight into liquid sex.

“I guess you got the picture?” Dean palmed his cock slowly, watching as a pearl of pre-cum slid down the crown.

“I did. I am glad I was already in the car when I opened that message.” Dean chuckled breathily. "Are you laying in our bed?”

Dean whimpered and nodded before he remembered Cas can't see him. “Yes alpha…”

“And are you touching yourself?”

Dean gripped his cock and squeezed his thighs together at the gush of slick. “Y…yes…”

“Stop. No more touching yourself. I’ll take care of you when I get home, little omega.” Dean’s moan was all the acknowledgment Cas needed to know Dean had let go of his aching cock.

“Good boy. Now, _close your eyes and picture this: We’re lying in bed in the candlelight. We start to kiss."_ Cas’s voice got impossibly deeper, and Dean followed his husband’s directions to the letter, closing his eyes and imaging their bedroom dark save for the flicker from the candles on the nightstands and dresser. He could see clearly in his mind the way the light emphasized the shadows between Cas’s shoulder blades, along his waste, in the curve of his biceps. He could see the way his husbands big, strong hands reached for him. He could feel when they gripped his face and brought their lips together in a deep, passionate kiss. Their teeth bit, their tongues caressed, their lips sucked.

Dean gripped the sheets on the bed to keep from touching himself, letting his husband talk him into a mess of slick and need. _"I'm pulling your body in close to mine, now picture us-that moment before we make love…"_ Dean gasped and arched his hips, his mind’s eye and memory showing him his husband sitting up in the middle of the bed, flushed, sweat dripping down his chest and sliding down his back. He saw him pulling his writhing omega into his lap. Dean saw himself clearly as if watching from beside their bed. He watched himself rise up on his knees, gripping Cas’s damp hair, pulling his head back, and looking down into his vivid blue eyes as he prepared to lower his body down over his alphas cock.

 _"Now hold that thought. Hold it right there. Let your mind keep running wild until I get there."_ Dean moaned as he focused on that feeling of bone deep need and the anticipation of knowing he was about to finally have his alpha filling him but still not getting that final push.

He whimpered out a needy, “Please…”

 _"Just imagine me loving on you all night long. Can you see it? Feel it? Boy, are you there yet?"_ Dean thrashed on the sheets, slick pooling beneath his ass and his cock leaking a steady stream of pre-cum against his belly. He had a momentary thought that his alpha may actually be able to talk him into an orgasm if he keeps this up. Cas moaned softly as if he knew exactly what his omega was thinking and growled out, _"Now, hold that thought."_

Dean keened when he heard his alpha growl, easily picturing how he must be navigating traffic as fast as possible with his cock tenting his dress pants.

 _“Wish that I was already home, 'cause damn I've been thinking about tonight all day long.”_ Dean bit his lip, picturing his alpha sitting through his final meetings and the plane ride home just imaging all the ways he wanted to touch Dean… all the ways he wanted to taste him…

 _“So why don't you lay back and fantasize about me and you, and everything we're gonna do, and hold that thought.”_ Dean moaned Cas’s name again and again, his body drawn tight and ready to come apart at the seams.

 _“I can see it, feel it, baby are you there yet? Mmm, now hold that thought…'cause, boy, I'm almost home,”_ Cas rumbled through the phone.

Dean’s hole clenched, his cock leaked, he panted into the phone, his mind overwhelmed with thoughts of his alpha’s body, sounds of his alpha’s voice, phantom feelings of his alpha working him right up to the edge.

He never heard Cas come through the door, but suddenly he was there, standing in the doorway. His pupils were blown, his shirt unbuttoned and untucked, his pants undone and hanging low off deliciously sharp hipbones. And he had his cock free from his pants, one hand wrapped around it and stroking slowly from knot to tip.

“Mmm, Dean…”

And Dean was falling, right over the edge and into ecstasy, the spontaneous orgasm ripping a cry from him that sounded inhuman in its intensity. Sticky ropes of come shot across his stomach and chest, slick flooded from his hole, and he clawed at the bed, body bucking and arching and rolling in the sheets.

When he could open his eyes, he looked to the doorway to see his husband collapsed against the doorframe, chest heaving, come coating his own abdomen.

“Welcome home, alpha.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're horny and you know it, drop your panties! *throws them across the room* lmao! no but seriously this is one of the sexiest songs ever and one of the sexiest men ever. I HIGHLY RECOMMEND WATCHING THE [MUSIC VIDEO](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N9UukiyDg7c)! 
> 
> Also you can check out the Dean/Reader version [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13241091) if you want to!
> 
> Kudos and Comments appreciated!!
> 
> PS: Find me on my new [Tumblr](http://acklesbbykate3178.tumblr.com)!


End file.
